Beauty and the Frog
A parody of the 1991 Disney film, Beauty and the Beast ''by Nikkdisneylover8390. Cast *Belle - Elsa (''Frozen) *the Beast - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Prince Adam - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Gaston - Jafar (Aladdin) *LeFou - Iago (Aladdin) *Maurice - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bimbettes - Cinderella, Snow White, and Princess Aurora *Phillipe - Samson With Benny, Nigel, Bridget and Larry as an Extras (The Wild) *Gaston's allies - Pirates (Peter Pan), Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Lumiere - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Human Lumiere - Kristoff (Frozen) *Cogsworth - Gonzo (The Muppets) *Human Cogsworth - Hercules (Hercules) *Mrs. Potts - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Human Mrs. Potts - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Chip - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Human Chip - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Afghan Hound (The Muppets) *Human Fifi - Anna (Frozen) *Wardrobe - Gloria (Madagascar) *Human Wardrobe - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Stove - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Human Stove - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Sultan the Footstool - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Dog Sultan - Sven (Frozen) *Other Enchanted Objects - Chickens (The Muppets), Penguins (The Muppets), various VeggieTales characters, and Bananas in Pyjamas characters *Old Beggar Woman - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Enchantress - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Special guest characters *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Chip and Dale, Scrooge McDuck, Baloo, and Goofy as themselves Parts The Orchestra featuring Mickey and Friends #The Prologue #"Elsa" (Belle) #Elsa Meets Jafar and Iago #Rabbit's Invention #Rabbit Goes too Far and Gets Lost #Rabbit Arrives at the Castle #Jafar's Propsal/"Elsa" (Belle) Resprise #Elsa Arrives at the Castle #Elsa's New Home/"Once Upon a December #"Jafar" (Gaston) #Elsa Meets Frog Tiana, Robin, and Gloria #Elsa is being refused #Elsa Leaves her Room and Meets Fozzie and Gonzo #"Be Our Guest" #Tour of the Castle/The West Wing #Elsa runs off/Kermit defeats the Wolves/Elsa Dressing Kermit's Wounds #Jafar Meets Dr. Facilier #Something Special for Elsa/"Something There" #Preparing of a Castle "Human Again" #Romantic Evening "Beauty and the Frog" #Kermit Lets Elsa Go #Jafar's Plan for Action "The Mob Song" #The Castle Under Attack #Kermit vs. Jafar #Transformation/"Beauty and the Frog (Finale)" Translations *'Dutch: '''Belle en het Kikker *'Portuguese: A Bela e a Sapo Quotes *'Kermit: '''What you doing here? *'Elsa: I'm sorry. *'Kermit:' you can just doing here! *'Elsa:' I didn't mean any harm. *'Kermit: ' Have you realize WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!? YOU DONE THIS ALL! (Kermit kick the objects) *'Elsa: '''Kermit! Stop! *'Kermit: GET OUT OF HERE! *'''Elsa: No! *'Kermit: '''GO!!! Gallery Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg|Elsa as Belle Kermit-2011.png|Kermit the Frog as the Beast Rise-of-the-GUARDIANS-FROST.jpg|Jack Frost as Prince Adam Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Gaston Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg|Iago as Lefou Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Rabbit as Maurice Fozzie bear 2014.png|Fozzie Bear as Lumiere Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as Human Lumiere Gonzo.png|Gonzo as Cogsworth Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Human Cogsworth Tiana.jpeg|Frog Tiana as Mrs. Potts Tiananew.jpg|Human Tiana as Human Mrs. Potts Robin the Frog.jpg|Robin as Chip Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Human Chip Afghanhound.jpg|Afghan Hound as Fifi the Feather Duster disney-princess-anna-profile.jpg|Anna as Human Fifi Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria as the Wardrobe RapunzelNew.png|Rapunzel as Human Wardrobe Cookie Monster.jpg|Cookie Monster as the Stove Tigger.png|Tigger as Human Stove Snoopy cgi 2015.png|Snoopy as Sultan the Footstool Sven.jpg|Sven as Dog Sultan themesonggroup.jpg|The ''VeggieTales gang as some of the Beast's servants/skaters 4981096547_b7e6a85841.jpg|The Bananas in Pyjamas cast as some of the Beast's servants/skaters |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Trivia *This film will use Mickey Mouse's version of the prologue from the Disney on Ice version of Beauty and the Beast. *This film will use the Disney on Ice version of "Be Our Guest" and not the original film version nor the Broadway version. *"Once Upon a December" from Anastasia will be added to this parody and be sung by Elsa (Belle) despite not being a Disney song. Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Nikkdisneylover8390